Lomba Pramuka
by UzumakiAkio
Summary: mereka di pertemukan oleh hobby yang sama. langsung baca aja [NaruHina]


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : NaruHina

Warning : newbie, typo bertebaran, gak nyambung, kurang di mengerti, dll.

Happy Reading

Setiap manusia memang tak bisa lepas dari berbagai kegiatan, kegiatan eskul, sekolah, kerja, tugas, dan sebagainya. Begitupun dengan pemuda pirang satu ini, ia sedang mempersiapkan kebutuhan untuk kegiatan besok pagi, pemuda pirang yang di ketahui bernama **Naruto uzumak**i ini hanya seorang siswa SMA yang aktif di berbagai kegiatan di sekolahnya salah satunya kegiatan lomba Boi Sukauto Nippon atau dalam bahasa indonesia Pramuka Asosiasi Japan yang akan ia ikuti besok pagi, di bantu sahabatnya** Uchiha Sasuke** karena Naruto memang sedikit err teledor -kalau gak mau di bilang pelupa- dalam semua hal. yah Naruto dan Sasuke akan mengikuti lomba pramuka yang akan di adakan oleh salah satu sekolah di jepang dengan tingat Nasional jadi saingannya akan berat mengingat yang mengikuti lomba se-sekolah jepang.

* * *

**At 06.00 am**

Matahari merambat terang di atas langit biru, suara kicauan burung terdengar indah Hingga membangunkan tokoh utama kita yang 'sedikit' susah bangun. Kelopak mata itu terbuka menampilkan blue shappire yang lebih indah dari biru langit maupun lautan samudra, sedikit menguap Naruto membangunkan badannya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi oh benar-benar anak rajin(?)

Kini Naruto tengah memperhatikan pantulan dirinya di depan cermin, kaos oblong body fit terbalut jaket , celana jeans basic biru tua, sepatu kulit berwarna coklat, rambut pirang jabrik, hidung mancung, pipi bergaris kumis kucing, tinggi rata-rata cowo, kulit eksotis. Benar-benar idaman setiap cwe. Oke cukup! Naruto bisa terlambat bila terus memandangi wajahnya yang errr manis toh wajahnya tidak akan berubah bentuk kan. Naruto mengambil ranselnya dan bersiap-siap untuk berangkat. Mungkin sebagian dari kalian ada yang bertanya "kenapa Naru tidak memakai baju pramuka?" oke Naruto mendapat pengumuman yang di share lewat 'BBM' kalau pemberangkatan tepatnya pagi ini memakai pakaian bebas, ah tapi menurut author Naru lebih gagah jika memakai seragam Pramuka (apa lagi Pramuka Indonesia XD).

"Oka-chan!... Otou-san!... Naru berangkat!" ucapku dengan berlari kecil ke arah orang tuaku

"sarapan dulu sayang" ucap oka-chan, aku hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban karena mulutku penuh dengan roti.

pelan-pelan Naru" kini Otou-san yang bersuara dengan nada khawatir, aku segera meneguk susu yang sudah di siapkan di meja makan

"Naru sudah telat oka-chan.. Otou-san ittakimashu" dan tanpa mendengar jawaban dari mereka aku langsung berlari keluar rumah menemui Sasuke yang menungguku sejak 10 menit yang lalu, ya Sasuke adalah sahabatku sejak kecil, semua kegiatan kita sama, dari kelas yang sama, jurusan yang sama, karate, eskul pramuka bahkan seperti saat ini sama-sama mengikuti lomba pramuka. Ini membuatku bingung, sampai sebuah pertanyaan muncul di otak alakadarku ini 'sebenarnya misteri apa di balik aku dan Sasuke?' oke oke aku rasa itu bukan pertanyaan yang bermutu mungkin mayoritas dari kalian menjawab "takdir"benar? Ah forget it, back to Sasuke, dia mempunyai wajah yang errr yah aku akui dia memang tampan, lihat saja hidung mancungnya, kulit putih porslen, tubuh yang kekar bahkan dia lebih tinggi beberapa cm dariku ck sialan! Yang bikin aku heran adalah model rambutnya yang mirip err- chickenButt. satu lagi, sikapnya yang kelewat dingin berbeda denganku yang ceria, Tapi... KENAPA SASUKE LEBIH POPULER DARI PADA AKU?!.

"oi Naruto kau mau buat kita telat?" bahkan suaranya datar, sedatar tembok di rumahku

"ck. iya Gomen, ayo berangkat" ucapku mengakhiri pikiran tentang Sasuke

"hn" inilah yang paling aku benci saat kata itu keluar dari bibir Sasuke, ya dua huruf andalannya.

* * *

**Skip**.

20 menit perjalanan akhirnya Naruto dan Sasuke sampai di TSS (Tokyo senior school) salah satu sekolah terbaik di tokyo. Kaki jenjang keduanya membawa mereka memasuki gerbang TTS yang langsung di sambut teriakan ma-

"NAARUTTOOOOOO! KAU TELAT 15 MENIT BODOH!"

-nis, Ah sepertinya kata 'manis' lebih tepat kita ganti dengan 'horor'. Yap baru satu langkah Naruto dan Sasuke memasuki gerbang suara siswi berambut bubblegum menyapa indra pendengarannya

"Ck Sakura-chan suaramu membuat telingaku tuli seketika" ucap Naruto sambil mengusap kecil telinganya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sakura –oh good Naru kau membangunkan macan yang sedang tidur-

Krekek krekek - sakura membuat gerakan tangan yang menimbulkan bunyi, mengisyaratkan tanda bahaya untuk Naruto

'Glup'

"ah-hahahaha G-gomen Sakura-chan t-tidak akan a-aku ulangi lagi, s-sungguh" Naruto membentuk tangannya menyerupai huruf 'V' ke arah Sakura "L-lagian bukan hanya aku ko Sasuke juga telat" Sakura melirik orang di sebelah Naruto yang sedari tadi hanya diam menyaksikan Naruto vs Sakura, dan dengan seketika pandangan Sakura melembut. Yah semua orang di duniapun tau termasuk yang sedang membaca fict ini kalau Sakura mempunyai perasaan kepada Sasuke. Naruto hanya tersenyum getir membayangkannya. detik berikutnya Sakura kembali memandang Naruto dengan pandangan marah.

"itu juga pasti karenamu bodoh! Mana mungkin Sasuke-kun akan telat kecuali menunggumu" Sakura bercak pinggang

"sudahlah dari pada kalian debat hal yang tak penting lebih baik cepet masuk truck, kita akan berangkat" lerai pemuda yang mempunyai rambut coklat panjang bak iklan shampo yang di ketahui bernama Neji hyuga

"Neji benar sakura kau ini terlalu berlebihan pada Naruto, sedangkan Sasuke?, kau bahkan tidak memarahinya sama sekali"

"Diam kau Ino!" marah Sakura pada gadis bernama Ino

"Namanya juga cinta Ino-ch...- "NARUTO!" -ehehheehe aku kan becanda Sakura-chan" Naruto nyengir dan menggaruk belakang kepanyanya yang tidak gatal.

"lebih baik kita bergegas, anak-anak sudah berkumpul" suara beriton Sasuke berhasil melerai keduanya yang langsung menuju truck dan bersiap-siap berangkat ke medan perlombaan.

Di perjalanan anak-anak mengasikan diri mereka, ada yang nyanyi-nyanyi, nggosip, tidur, makan, push up, baca buku, main gedget, dll

* * *

Setelah hampir 1 jam perjalanan akhirnya mereka sampai di Suna senior school tuan rumah yang mengadakan perlombaan.

Naruto turun dari truck di ikuti yang lainnya 'di sinihlah semua akan di mulai, perjuangan yang akan di menangkan oleh kekompakan sebuah team' ucap Naruto dalam hati lalu tersenyum

"yosh minna. semuanya baru akan di mulai, latihan kita beberapa pekan terakhir ini bahkan sampai menguras semua waktu kita, akan kita tunjukan di sinih. Karena hasil tidak akan menghiyanati usaha" lanjutnya sambil membuat gerakan tinju kearah yang lainnya.

"hn" dan Sasuke yang terlebih dahulu membalas tinju Naruto

"yosh!" di ikuti kiba

"HI! Naruto-kun" –Sai

"Ayo tunjukan semangat masa muda kita!" -Lee

"Ganbatte!" -Ino

"hoam" –Shikamaru

"ne" -tenten

"ayo minna semangat" -Sakura

"ayo...krauk...semangat..krauk.." -Chouji

"ck kau ini tetap crewet Naruto" –Neji

"aku benci terakhir" –Shino

Tangan mereka saling adu tinju dan detik berikutnya suara tawapun pecah –minus Sasuke.

* * *

Mereka bersama-sama memasuki SSS setelah laporan kepada panitia yang bersangkutan dan menuju tempat istirahat mereka selama lomba berlangsung.

"ano... Sakura-chan sinih biar aku bawakan ransel'mu" tawar Naruto ketika melihat Sakura yang kepayahan membawa ranselnya.

"tidak usah!" jawabnya acuh "kau pikir aku selemah apa Naruto!" lanjutnya

"eh... akukan hanya menawarkan Sakura-chan" jelas Naruto

"tidak perlu!" Sakura berjalan menyusul teman-temannya yang lain, meninggalkan Naruto yang tengah menatapnya kecewa. Menghela nafas Naruto akhirnya ikut menyusul yang lainnya.

_Kadang kamu harus berhenti peduli pada seseorang, bukan karena membencinya, tapi karena dia tak pernah menyadari pedulimu_

Naruto berlari kecil untuk menyusul teman-temannya yang menghilang di belokan koridor, tanpa dia sadari ada seseorang yang berjalan berlawanan arah di belokan tersebut.

BRAK!

BRUK!

"ouch/aduh!"

Dan tabrakanpun tak bisa di hindari, dengan cepat Naruto berdiri dan menyalurkan tangannya berniat membantu seorang yang ia tabrak.

"Gomennasai nona, daijhobuka?"

"..." tak ada jawaban, tangan yang ia ulurkanpun menggantung di udara.

"ano... apa kau baik-baik saja? Maaf aku buru-buru dan terlalu ceroboh sampai tidak menyadari keberada..."

"aku tidak apa-apa" ucapan Naruto langsung di potong, gadis itupun mendongakan kepalanya dan menerima uluran tangan Naruto untuk berdiri 'hangat' batin keduanya.

Pertama kali yang Naruto lihat adalah mata lavendernya yang pucat, membuat Naruto terdiam sesaat.

"maaf aku juga salah" gadis itu membungkuk "ah gomen aku harus segera pergi" lanjutnya dan langsung pergi melewati Naruto yang belum sadar dari kekagetnnya.

"ck oi Dobe ternyata kau masih di sinih, cepetan semuanya tengah menunggumu" suara tiba-tiba Sasuke membuyarkan lamunanya.

"eh... a i-iya teme, ayo" ucap Naruto kelagapan

"hn" Sasuke berjalan mendahului Naruto yang tengah berargumen dalam hati,sejenak Naruto menengok ke belakang dan menyunggingkan senyum tulus. Setelahnya ia segera menyusul Sasuke.

_Cinta bukan tentang berapa lama kamu telah mengenal seseorang, tapi tentang seseorang yang membuatmu tersenyum sejak pertama kamu megenalya_.

* * *

Mereka bergegas menuju toilet untuk bersiap-siap mengganti seragam mereka dengan seragam khas pramuka japan karena beberapa jam lagi acara pembukaan akan segera di mulai.

Seragam Pramuka jepang berbeda dengan Pramuka di indonesia yang identik dengan warna coklat sedangkan Pramuka jepang identik dengan warna biru dan putih, seperti yang di pakai Naruto dan yang lainnya terdiri dari kemeja khaki , celana, dan topi baret hijau untuk ventur atau anggota Pramuka yang berusia 14-20 thun. Sedangkan untuk Sakura, Ino, dan tenten memakai rok panjang 5cm di bawah lutut berwarna biru, baju lengan panjang berwarna biru yang di masukan rapi ke rok dengan sabuk hitam dan pita hitam bertengger manis di kera. Benar-benar gagah dan cantik.

* * *

Skip

Acara pembukaan telah selesai beberapa detik yang lalu kini waktunya lomba di mulai sebuah lomba yelling yang di ikuti 12 anak dari masing-masing sekolah, dan Naruto team mendapat urutan no 2. Bedoa dan berdoa kini semua sedang merapalkan bermacam doa untuk kesuksesan yelling nanti, urutan no 1 tengah menampilkan yelling di tengah lapang denga meja juri beberapa meter di depannya.

5 menit telah terlewati dan kini saatnya Naruto tim menunjukan hasil latihan keras mereka, suara tepuk tangan meriah menemani masuknya Naruto team setelah sang juri memanggilnya ke tengah lapangan, tak ada keraguan sedikitpun dari mereka, tak banyak yang meperlihatkan ketegangan mereka. Suara jantung berdegup seirama mendominasi mereka walaupun mustahil terdengar namun mampu di rasakan masing-masing, instruksi dari Shikamaru (komando yelling) membuat perhatian tertuju kepadanya.

"minna untuk kesuksesan yelling, mari kita berdo'a terlebih dahulu. Berdo'a mulai!" semuanya serempak menundukan kepala dan mulai berdo'a dalam hati.

"slesai, SEMUANYA SIAP?!"

"YOSH!"

Dan yellingpun selesai dengan di akhiri suara tepuk tangan dari penonton.

_Tbc_

Oke arigato sudah membaca fict saya ^_^

Semoga anda berkenan mereview


End file.
